yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Caldwell
'Jason' 'Caldwell' 'HollowJak' 'Nicknames' K-9, dead-eye, and Boss (or the boss used by the mercenaies he has working under him. see allies section) J, Mr.gun 'Age' 26 born:01/15 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10" 'Weight' 183 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' A boisterous man with a certain underlaid charm about him jason never seems to take anything outside of work very seriously. He tends mostly to train or read in his free time outside of his illegal dealings though hes always on call for those he considers friends or trustworthy business partners. He prides himself on his trusthfull ness with people and though no perfect gentleman treats the women in his life with kindnes and respect. During combat he tends to shift to a much more serious way of thinkingthough depending on the actual challenge of the fight his boisterous attitude could easily return in the middle of it. When it comes to business deals he likes to keep everything at a fair price regardless of how terrible the customer acts though for friends he will sometimes slip in free items though secretly in order to protect his reputation as he believes its better they think hes an idiot who put one too many assault rifles in the shipment or a few extra grenades than rumors get spread around about him picking favorites which poses the risk of alienating some of his customers. The only time other than combat when he loses his boisterous ways is when dealing with those he considers true enemies whether they have wronged him or a friend these people he executes with cold unfeeling precision with him being able to go right bacck to smiling after putting his revolver to a manss head and blowing his brains out. He has a habit of slipping into random accents most of which he does atleast well at best perfectly he practiced them as a way of making his customers more comfortable speaking to him as he changes his accent to fit theres if they have one an unconcious habit he learned from an old business partner. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' district 1 'Relationship' single 'Occupation' Mercenary/Gun runner 'Fighting Style' CQC Bushido (dual):"The way of the warrior", is a Japanese word for the way of the Samurai life, loosely analogous to the concept of Chivlery. It originates from the samurai moral code stressing frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. Born from Neo-Confucianism during times of peace in Tokugawa Japan and following Confucian texts, Bushido was also influenced by Shinto and Zen Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity. Bushido developed between the 9th and 20th centuries and numerous translated documents dating from the 12th to 16th centuries demonstrate its wide influence across the whole of Japan although some scholars have noted "The term B''ushidō'' itself is rarely attested in premodern literature." 'Weapon of Choice' Firearms Jasons experimental weapons cache Within jasons warehouse where he plys his trade is a particular room to reach it one must enter the warehouses cellar and move a metal grate in the far right corner down the grate is a ladder leading forty feet down into the earth and to the beginning of a dimly lit tunnel. The tunnel is wide enough for three men standing shoulder to shoulder to walk down it and is ten feet high. Forty yards down the tunnel one would find a large metal door made of multiple laers of titaium it is fixed into the wall and six feet high and four feet wide on the door is a thumbprint sacnner,dna scanner, iris scanner and an electronic key pad which in itself reads fingerprints and pulse as one presses the keys as well as autmatic gattling gun with onboard targeting and friend or foe identifying computer (shielded) and a batter (shielded with 5 hours worth of power) incase the electrical system is taken down. The room is also rigged with 200 pounds of c4 to be set off if someone attempts to force open the door whether the power is curently active or not (detonators have built in long life batterys and are shielded) . all scanners keyed to Jason. within the door one would find a small treasure trove of experimental weapons and technology which Jason and his squadmates had stolen during their run with the military these items include 1 railguns with two power sources (power sources have a max of 24 hours use. railguns drain power from batterys so long as its plugged in each shot drains 4 hours of idle battery life and metal slugs must be loaded individually as fired) 2 anti chi bombs: chi boms have a 50ft blast radius anyone within this radius will have the chi controlling jammed for 4 minutes making them unable to use chi powers 1 vector sword has small unknown and unstable reactor within its adamantium shell which heats the balades edges to high temperatures essentially allowing it to cut through metals and other materials like butter reactor is very unstable and is unable to be turned off idley it has a 1% chances of going critical and when in use has has a 30% of going critical. when blade goes critical it essentially destoys everything 20 ft radius by ripping their bodys molecule by molecule over a 3 second period essentially turning it them to nothingness (this includes holder of the blade) 5 Anti meta-human exosuits increase physical abilities of wearer to meta-human levels through use of cybernetic enhancement and drug enchancement this suit has sever side effect though as the drugs as they leave the system causing muscle paine, weakness of the extremeties, and vivid hallucinations extended use of the suit can permanently burn out the brain killing you or drive you to madness (the suit only functions for ten minute intervals before the drug reserves need to be refilled) Note: the cost of the drugs is extremely high 1 tesla cannon. the tesla cannon requires a large constant power source and can after a five minute fire a bolt of lightning after which it must charge for another five minutes (for frame of reference on power drain one railgun battery could power exactly one shot frm the tesla cannon) 6 dozen burn out bullets (all bullets are of 5.56 caliber) like the vector blade but on a much smaller and more stable scale these adimantim tipped rounds have a miniaturized version of the vector blades reactor and upon firing the bullet is heated to extreme temperature to punch through walls and metal armor though there are few rounds and it requires a gun with special mdifications to fire it without melting the gun barrler to uselessness on its way out 5 variable shields these devices are one time uses only and highly dangerous they create a shield which protects from outside harm (best way to explain how it does it if a bullet is fire towards the shield the mechanish which is a small pocket watch calculates the velocity of the bullet and the amount of force ti will hit with as well as the force it then creats an equal force one the spot where it hits as it hits cancelling out the bullets kinetic energy making it harmless) this shield is activate for an amount of time which varies on the threat if it is constantly being hit it will continue functioning the drawback are that if theere is no impact within a set period of time the device burns itself out and while using it the field it creat cuts off the users access to air other than that in his lungs and a thin space around him. if the user is no longer under fire he can shut off the device which will burn it out but a bug within the software makes it to where the user is unable to shut off the device if there is constant impact therefore if one keeps up a sufficient barrage of bullets or punches on the user the device will not deactivate and the user will suffocate within the bubble 2 tesla controllers and 4 tesla receivers. these devices named after inventor Nikola Tesla as they are used to hijack the electriccal signals of a persons body traditionally the small chip of the receivers is jammed into the base of the neck while the controllers are larg link up head sets through use of the controller a person could move the body of a far away person wearing a receiver by blocking the electrical signals from their brain replacing it with their own. though the person wearing the receiver retains full conciousness while being controlled and will fully remember the experience. originally designed for use among military units so that any specialized operatives abilities could be shared among other soldiers. the software however contains a sub routine which will fry the controllers nervous system in the case of the person wearing the receivers death this was added in to prevent soldiers with grudges or ill intentions from flinging the person they are controlling into enemy fire another drawback is the fact that the controller cannot disable the program on his own so he must either use the other persons body to remove the receiving chip or have a team to work the computers in order to break the link. Inventory 2 single action army colt .45 (6/6) held in under arm holster beneath the left arm 3 speed loaders with .45 ammo (totals as spare ammo of 18) Combat knife strapped just below single action army boot knife 2 emp grenades 1 incindiary grenade 1 frag grenade Izanagi (adimantium straight katana with a white scrabbard) strapped across his back with the hilt sticking out over his right shoulder and Izanami (adimanteum strainght katana in a white scabbard) which is strapped to his right hip Cash In Bank:$198,605,823 In Poacket:$4,357 Allies/Enemies Allies:Sasha Norton, Gabriel James and the twin brother Markus and Kevin Smith (Sasha, Gabriel, Markus, and Kevin are former squad mates from his time in the military who now work under him in his business) Enemies:None (yet) 'Background' Born of Johnathon and Marianne Caldwell in a small un-named town in southern New Mexico his father and mother both owned and operated a small hardware store in the city. Jason made his way through the school system with relatively little trouble though his habit of always joking in class earned him the title of class clown he never did anything large enough to get noticed as he progressed through school he had a relatively normallife he lived, learned loved, got his heart broken all the things one goe through to help them deal with life at large as soon as he left school he elected to join the military his parents had just adopted twin girls who were two years younger than Jason and around that time his parents ahrdware story took a hard financial hit so in order to reduce the financial strain on his parents he elected to move out on his own and join the military seding the majority of his sign on bonus to them before moving away. His first years in the military had him learning the tricks of the trade and though he was barely above the physical standards his exceptional ability with a rifle earned him a bit of reverence from his fellow troopers two dys after his twwenty fourth birthday he was approached by his superior officer Lieutenant Grayson. the lieutenant offered him a chance to make some quick money and maybe even get a thrill or two after no more than a minute of though jason agreed. Two nights a week while weapons were being transported between bases they would pull the trucks up on a side road and quickly unload small amounts of weapons of equipment from each truck never more than a crate or two of what they were looking to get from any truck in this way over the course of the next two years they were able to get large amounts of military grade arms, equipment and ammunition which they stashed throughout the country one such stash being twenty miles to the south of Kasiahana city just before they were going to make their big move to leave the military and start up arms dealing the liutenant and his men were discovered moving the crates from a shipment by a military patrol all those present were arrested by sheer luck jason had been moved to guarding a werehouse that week after a fight with one of the visiting generals the general had tried to assault one of Jasons dear friends and partners Sasha Norton and Jason had decided to teach him some humility if it had not been for a civilian who had seen what the general had done Jason would have been court marshalled and thrown in jail instead of just downgraded to guarding an empty warehouse on base after the arrest and subsuquent court marshal of the majority of his partners Jason left the military and decided to continue the plan where it had been left off choosing a small homebase to sell what they had taken recruiting the four remaining members of the team, Sasha Norton, Gabriel James and the twin brother Markus and Kevin Smith, he bought a small warehouse in District 1 of KasaiHana city and after paying off a few low grade police officers moved his stock into the warehouse and set up shop his friends agreeing to let him hire them out as mercenaries he felt he could make quite a bit of money and maybe some new friends in the city. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control Abilities One-Man Army:This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range as they are in close quarters. Weapon Manipulation:User can create, summon, manipulate and use any kind of weapon with perfect skill, regardless whether the weapon is muscle-powered sword, spear or bow, gun or cannon any description or even something futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is weapon or could be improvised as one, user is completely proficient with it. Some users can even make the weapon out of a piece of themselves, whether by using their life-force or shaping their own flesh and bone. Peak Human Accuracy:Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple targets. 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 9 Episode 8: A Business Transaction Ark 9 Episode 10: Snow days and sirens Ark 9 Episode 17: The fires of youth and experience Ark 9 Episode 20: Runnin from dogs Ark 9 Episode 21:Starting over Ark 9 Episode 24:Flowers and Firearms! The meeting of two beasts! Ark 9 Episode 25:Under the table Ark 9 Episode 27:Gaining Trainer Red Ark 9 Episode 28:Woo a bike! Ark 9 Episode 31:Unlucky Reunion Ark 9 Episode 32:Much Needed Recovery Ark 9 Episode 34:complexity Complex? Ark 9 Episode 35: Chill time Ark 9 Episode 38:Reading Between The Lines Ark 9 Episode 40:Lets Make a Deal Ark 9 Episode 43:First few steps Ark 9 Episode 44:Nothing Personal Ark 9 Episode 45:Hotel Throwdown Ark 9 Episode 46:Shopping and Sword Training Ark 10 Episode 3:Morning After Ark 10 Episode 6:Brutal Training Session 'APPROVED BY' Light Ranton (talk) 04:02, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 08:36, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Arms Dealer